The present invention relates to composite fiber-resin structural members. Specifically, the present invention relates to composite fiber-resin structural members with a diametral fiber truss and method of manufacture. The manufacture of structural members using carbon fibers in an adhesive matrix is well known. While these carbon fiber systems tend to be strong, they still tend to be quite heavy.
Other carbon fiber systems have favorable strength to weight ratios but do so at the expense of wasted materials and manufacturing time. For instance, one carbon fiber process impregnates woven fibers with viscous epoxy and then vacuums the excess through siliconized fabric which is peeled off after setting. The result is an excellent strength to weight ratio in hollow geometrical or tubular shells, but the process is quite wasteful both in materials and manufacturing time. Other processes attain strength with successive layers or plies first at right angles and then on the bias.
Accordingly, there is a need for a carbon fiber structural member and method of manufacture that will allow for the efficient manufacture of a lightweight carbon fiber structural member. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.